A Wolf's Plaything
by Danjela
Summary: sub!Dean. Rated M for language and non-con smut. Drabble for a friend. Dean Winchester runs into a wolf with a craving.


Lill was sitting on the couch of the little motel room she'd rented for the week. It being the last day she'd paid for, she decided she would go out with a bang. After today, she was going to have to move on to a new place. Soon, somebody would link all the dead bodies to her, and she didn't want that to happen. And how better to accomplish an epic exit than with the man she was watching. The man tied to the chair on the other end of the room. The man who was still unconscious and had no clue yet as to what was going to happen. Dean Winchester.

She'd been waiting for a while now for him to wake up, but she was patient. She'd noticed his breathing becoming a little less heavy, which meant he was waking up. And when he did, the first thing he would see was her. Dressed in -what she thought was- her prettiest lingerie set, lying on the couch, watching him. And she knew he wouldn't enjoy the sight as much as if she'd been someone else. But it didn't matter. She enjoyed the sight. And that was what was important.

She'd been thinking of ways to torture him for a while now and she'd come up with something she really enjoyed. Something he wouldn't enjoy that much. But as said before, that wasn't important.

"Ugh..." Was the first sign of life she got and a smile appeared on her lips. "Hi Dean," she said, her voice low. Slowly, the man looked up, locking eyes with the blonde across the room. "_Lill._" She giggled. "Hello sugar." She got an eye roll in return, but that didn't throw her off. On the contrary. "Aren't you happy to see me, sunshine? I thought we were friends." "I'll go back to Hell before I'll become friends with you." She shrugged her shoulders, waving it off. "Been there, done that. Not too bad once you're past the heat."

Slowly, she pushed herself up and onto her feet, crossing the room with a slight movement of her hips. "What do you want?" He growled and she smirked in reply, straddling his lap and stroking his cheek. "A little fun," she breathed in reply, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Cause isn't that what life is all about?" He turned his face away from her in an attempt to escape her parted lips. "If you just play along, this _might_ be fun for you too, lovely." She slid her fingers into his hair, pulling his head back to give herself better access to his neck. She could feel his heart beat against her lips and from the corner of her eyes, she could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Get off of me," she could her him growl into her ear and she chuckled, the sound vibrating against his neck. "Nope, sorry, can't do. I've got plans," she replied, sitting up straight again. "I'm going to make you my little bitch, sunshine. And I don't really care if you like it or not. But I can promise you, that if you work with me, there's a chance you might leave this room alive and not in a body bag." She would probably let him live anyway, but he didn't need to know, right?

"What _exactly_ do you want from me anyway?" She tilted her head to the side, arching an eyebrow. "The bondage and the lingerie didn't give it away? Pity, I thought you were smarter." She didn't answer his question though, figuring he would realise what was going to happen soon enough.

She slowly opened the buttons on his shirt, smiling as she noticed he tried to move away from her, but wasn't able to because of the rope that tied his hands to the back of the chair. "Don't squirm, sunshine, you're going to have to be a good boy." She stroked his cheek again when she'd gotten to his bare chest, leaning in, pressing her lips back against his pulse point, slowly pressing soft kisses all the way down his throat and chest. "Such a pretty boy," she breathed, her long nails dragging down his chest, leaving bright red marks. "Get off!" He demanded again, and this time, she didn't even reply, instead, slowly rocking her hips against his groin. "Figured out what I'm gonna do yet?" She whispered, biting down on his collarbone, getting a satisfying whimper in return. "So you like biting?" She chuckled. "Get off." It didn't sound as convincing anymore after the whimper though.

Letting herself slide off his lap, she sat down in front of him, on her knees, nuzzling his inner thigh. "Now, I'm going to get rid of those pesky jeans and you're going to work with me, or this isn't going to be pretty," she warned him. "Fuck off." She got in return and she slowly shook her head. "That's not the right attitude, sunshine." Without further ado, she opened the button, pulling the zipper down and sliding her hands along the waistband of his underwear, pushing down the fabric. "Up," she told him, but he didn't move. "I said up, lovely," her voice had a little more demanding tone now. "Fuck you." She gritted her teeth, pushing herself to her feet. "Have it your way."

Walking to the table under the window, she picked up the butterfly knife that was on top of it, flicking it open. "They're gonna come off one way or the other." When she was back on her knees in front of him, she hooked the tip of the knife into the seam on his knee, pushing it into the fabric as if it was butter, ripping the trousers open from the knee down. The same thing happened to the other side, before she slammed the knife - point first - into the wooden floor. "There we go!" She said, taking the two flaps of loose fabric and ripping them further apart, all the way up to his crotch. The other side followed quickly and she smiled up at him, her head tilted to the side. "Cute," she grinned, nodding to his underwear, which had blue stripes on it. "Thanks, I picked them out for the occasion. This morning, I thought; what if I'm going to end up tied to a chair with a lunatic werewolf who's going to undress me? What would she like me to wear?" She snickered at the sarcasm. "So considerate, lovely thank you."

She ran her fingers gently up his thighs, followed by her lips, pressing kisses wherever she could. "I'm so curious if the great Dean Winchester was at the front or the back of the line when they were handing out dicks." She bit her bottom lip, nuzzling his groin. "Nothing to complain," he growled at her. "I'd say!" She pressed her lips against the bulge in his boxers, her tongue sneaking out to trail over the fabric. "Hmm, I'm going to have so much fun with this." With one hand, she cupped him over the fabric, pushing herself up far enough to be able to kiss him hard. "You won't get anything from me," he growled as he broke the contact by turning his head. "I beg to differ," she giggled, pressing her palm just a little harder against him. She could feel him twitch at her touch and licked her lips. "I'm thinking you might like this a little more than you're showing." "Get lost." "Oh, I will," she sighed, pulling down the waistband of his underwear, ripping the fabric in the process. "Oh mama dear!" She said, looking up at him through her lashes. "Front of the line, weren't you love?!"

Running both her hands up his thighs, she leaned in, trailing her tongue up his dick, all the while looking up at him through her lashes. She could see him grit his teeth and try to lean as far away from her as he could, which wasn't very far. "Oh Dean-o," she purred, pushing herself up to straddle his lap again. "You can just admit to me that you enjoy this, I promise I won't tell anybody." "Not ever," he growled. "Oh, so you _do_ like it?! You're just afraid to tell me, hmm?" She smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Fuck you." "In a minute." She was on roll, one sassy remark after another leaving her lips, and she was satisfied with how things were going.

"Why don't you get a good look of what you're getting today?" She murmured, hooking her thumbs behind the shoulder straps of her bra and slipping her arms out of them. "No need," Dean responded, but Lill shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon, you're a guy. You can appreciate a nice pair of tits, right?" Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, letting the thing fall between them, exposing her naked breasts to the man between her legs. No response, just a swallow, and she pursed her lips. "Really? You're not gay, are you?" Again, no response, only a look that could kill. "Well then... I can't untie you, so there's going to be no touching for you, just so you know. But you can always look while I...," she rocked her hips. "Take," she rocked her hips again. "What I want." And with those words, she lifted herself off his lap the slightest bit, sliding her hand in between them and wrapping her slightly cold fingers around him. "There, there," she breathed. "I told you you might like this." She angled him right in front of her entrance, before slowly sliding down onto him. This time it was her turn to whimper softly. "Dear God," she hummed.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed the conflicted look on the man's face. She could see the wish to throw her off and leave in those beautiful green eyes, but at the same time, there was pleasure. Just a little flicker, but it was there nonetheless.

Lill wrinkled her nose, taking a deep breath, before opening her mouth to speak again. "Now, for some rules," she said, a slight vibration in her voice. "You don't finish before me, or before I tell you you're allowed to or I'll rip your heart out through your throat and stuff it up your ass, got it?" Dean bared his teeth at her, a defiant look in his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of me finishing at all," he told her, but it only made her laugh. "You only say that because you don't know how good I am yet."

She moved herself against him again, revelling in the sound of skin against skin, as she kept a close watch on his face. "My. Little. _Bitch_," she chuckled, lifting herself a little bit, and slowly sitting back down. The range of emotions that passed behind those bright green eyes, made her shiver with delight. There was anger, confusion, pleasure, hate and fear, all visible on his face. "I ain't your bitch," she growled, his breathing slightly ragged. "Sure as hell seems like it, sugar." "Fuck off." "Not just yet."

Slowly, she picked up the pace with which she was moving against him, her breathing becoming slightly ragged, her nails digging into the skin on his shoulders. The soft sounds that were leaving the man between her legs, turned her on even more and it didn't take her too long to feel her own release building. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips on his and to her surprise, he didn't even struggle to get rid of her. He didn't follow her lead either, but he seemed to just… let it happen. This pleased her more than anything, until she felt a moan vibrate against her lips.

As quickly as it had been initiated, the kiss had broken again, and she stilled the movements of her hips. "Don't you dare," she growled, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at her. "I will do so much worse than death to you." Her nails dug into his cheeks and from the corners of her eyes, she could see a little drop of blood run down the stubble. His eyes moved to hers, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Waddaya do?" She narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth. "Rip your dick off and let you suck it yourself. You keep yourself in check until I tell you otherwise, got it?" He was silent for a while and she could see he was contemplating to tell her to get lost, but in the end, he seemed to decide otherwise and nodded. That brought her smile back. "See, my little bitch."

Grabbing a fistful of his hair again, she started moving again, biting down on the other – unmarked – side of his neck, a little harder than the first time and hummed appreciatively at the sounds that came from Dean. In almost no time at all, she could feel the familiar tingling feeling coming back, in the pit of her stomach and she arched her back, pressing her chest harder against his, her head rolling back on her shoulders. "Oh for fuck's sake," she muttered, right before her release came crashing down on her. She kept rocking her hips as she rode out her orgasm, her hands slowly unclenching in his hair and on his shoulder. Panting slightly, she let her forehead drop onto his shoulder. "Not bad," she mumbled. "Right…" Was the reply and she chuckled. "Okay, it was pretty good." Dean huffed. "I'm glad you liked it, can I go now?"

She pursed her lips, giving him her best doe eyed look and slowly shook her head. "Don't you want me to help you finish as well?" She mumbled, trying to look as if she hadn't expected that. "Not particularly." She rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "Then suit yourself. I was going to give you a good time too and release you afterwards. I guess now…" She smirked at him as she got up, her legs still a little shaky. "The maid will find you." Picking up her bra from his lap, she turned to the door to grab her long trench coat, wrapping it around her waist. "Have a nice day Dean Winchester." She walked to the corner where her suitcase was waiting for her. "Hey! Hold on!" She turned around, arching an eyebrow. "Yes?" Dean sighed, locking gaze with her. "You can't just leave me here." She snorted. "Watch me." And with those words, she walked to the door, slipped outside and pulled it shut behind her.


End file.
